Approximately 133 million Americans currently suffer from at least one chronic condition. This number is expected to rise to approximately 165 million by the year 2020. As a result, the cost of healthcare in the United States is expected to increase dramatically. Attempts have been made to improve the health of individuals by providing them with tools to monitor and track their wellness data. Wellness data can generally include any type of data associated with a person's health, such as their weight, heart rate, blood pressure, blood glucose level, medication compliance, activity level, or the like. Users can monitor their wellness using devices, such as blood pressure cuffs, blood glucose monitors, electrocardiograms, step counters, and the like. Software applications (e.g., Apps) associated with each of these devices have also been developed to allow users to track their wellness data over time. While each application can be used to view useful information about a user's health, current applications are limited in their ability to allow users to store, view, and share wellness data collected by different devices.